


Sherlock Gets Fucked

by MorganasCrow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Modern Poetry, Very Sexual But Not Coitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Jim fucks Sherlock... their own precious way





	Sherlock Gets Fucked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mermie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermie/gifts).



My dear Sherlock,

I know how bad you're trying to figure me out.   
you didn't come after me because I would have been a threat because else you wouldn't have let me into your unconscious.

You know it as much as I do, though you'd never admit  
That you need me as I need you -  
The criminal is the fuel for the detective  
And let's not lie, no one but me's got brains to impress you  
... impress you and perhaps something else?

 

 

You felt a chill on your backbone solving my riddles, didn't you?

You felt me getting close...

Every step was luring you.

And you felt my hot breath on your skin.

 

Tell me, Sherlock,  
         would you like that again?

Would you mind?

 

I wouldn't touch you, my dear, no...  
But what would you do if I ravished your mind?  
Fuck you hard with my brains and make you ecstatic with my plots your deduction could never comprehend?  
      I would make you groan about my riddles and make you so eager to get more...  
      My mighty dark plot would make you weak in your knees and I would have you   
                                                                                                                                    shivering in ecstacy as you'd be seeking answers.  
                                  My mysteries would violate you and you'd beg for more. You'd beg me to give you more...

 

 

  
       ... And when you cum to the clue, you will know the grand climax is  
                                                                                                                    that Jim Moriarty fucked you again.


End file.
